Bones form the skeleton of the body and allow the body to be supported against gravity and to move and function in the world. Bone fractures can occur, for example, from an outside force or from a controlled surgical cut (an osteotomy). A fracture's alignment is described as to whether the fracture fragments are displaced or in their normal anatomic position. In some instances, surgery may be required to re-align, stabilize and distract the fractured bone.
Fracture repair is the process of rejoining and realigning the ends of broken bones. Fracture repair is required when there is a need for restoration of the normal position and function of the broken bone. Throughout the stages of fracture healing, the bones must be held firmly in the correct position and supported until the bone is strong enough to bear weight. In the event the fracture is not properly repaired, malalignment of the bone may occur, resulting in possible physical dysfunction of the bone or joint of that region of the body. Various implants can be used to in the process of rejoining and realigning broken bones. Once the bone has heeled or the implant requires replacing, it may be desired to remove the implant from the bone.